(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, a document processing method, and a storage medium storing a document processing program, and more particularly to a document processing apparatus capable of editing an electronic document, a document processing method in the document processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a document processing program executable in the document processing apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are some types of document processing systems in which plural persons or groups create a document jointly, and each person can use the document. For example, there is a system in which version control of a created document can be performed, and also a system in which a comment of an author can be added to a created document, or the like.
However, in these conventional systems, the version information of the revised document and the comment added to the document are separately managed with the document.
Thus, when a document is revised, another person can not understand a reason of the revision because a comment of the reason is not associated with the document. Also, when the comment is added to the document, it is difficult to known how the comment is finally reflected on the revision.
There is a technique which connects a comment of a document and the document according to JP-A-5-113975. In the related art, since the document and the comment are associated with each other, the contents of the comment on the document can be grasped. However, when there are plural modifications on a document, a corresponding relation between the comment and a modified place from the old version to the new version is not clear, so it is not easy to grasp a reason for modification of each of the modified places.